Community investment and planning requires balancing many variables to make a decision. Decisions of private investment, public investment, urban planning, and budgeting often depend on aggregating numerous data points to make informed inferences about long-term trends and/or valuations. Public goods, in particular, are difficult to value because they are intricately linked to a localized economy, which is dynamic in nature.